Rarity (EG)/Gallery/Spring Breakdown
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Rarity reading in a lounge chair EGSB.png Rarity notices seagull next to her EGSB.png Pinkie Pie shouting at the fourth wall EGSB.png Pinkie Pie grinning at the fourth wall EGSB.png Rarity annoyed with lopsided sunglasses EGSB.png Overhead view of the Luxe Deluxe's pool area EGSB.png Equestria Girls on the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Applejack feeling seasick on the ship EGSB.png Twilight reading the cruise brochure EGSB.png Pinkie Pie giving Applejack a smoothie EGSB.png Sunset and girls look confused at Rainbow EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "we save the day!" EGSB.png Rainbow's friends shocked by her scenario EGSB.png Fluttershy "is the sea monster okay" EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer sees Twilight looking worried EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer "we could do... not that" EGSB.png Twi, Rarity, and Fluttershy agree with Sunset EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and AJ agree with Sunset EGSB.png Equestria Girls in awkward silence EGSB.png Rarity thanking Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity hugging Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity "relax and do absolutely nothing" EGSB.png Rarity hears her phone vibrating EGSB.png Rarity looks at notification on her phone EGSB.png Rarity gasping in utter shock EGSB.png Rarity "we're in international waters!" EGSB.png Rarity "tax-free shopping!" EGSB.png Rarity running to the clothing store EGSB.png Rarity enters the cruise's shopping area EGSB.png Rarity excited to go shopping EGSB.png Rarity skipping toward the mirror EGSB.png Rarity standing in front of a mirror EGSB.png Rarity looking at her own reflection EGSB.png Rarity models clam-shaped sunglasses EGSB.png Rarity models fancy blue sunglasses EGSB.png Rarity models star-shaped sunglasses EGSB.png Rarity models gaudy red sunglasses EGSB.png Rarity passes in front of the cashier EGSB.png Rarity grabs a starfish-shaped pillow EGSB.png Rarity grabbing pink hat off the rack EGSB.png Rarity passes the cashier again EGSB.png Rarity grabbing a clam keychain EGSB.png Rarity grabbing a purple shirt EGSB.png Rarity grabs a pink dress off the rack EGSB.png Close-up on Rarity's starry eyes EGSB.png Rarity looking at various seashells EGSB.png Cashier ringing up Rarity's purchases EGSB.png Rarity "my savvy shopping smarts" EGSB.png Rarity proud of her own spending EGSB.png Rarity paying with a 10-dollar bill EGSB.png Rarity about to catch the penny EGSB.png Rarity flails trying to catch penny EGSB.png Rarity trying to catch the penny EGSB.png Penny falls out of Rarity's reach EGSB.png Rarity and Ragamuffin's hands meet EGSB.png Rarity meets Ragamuffin EGSB.png Ragamuffin bites down on the penny EGSB.png Ragamuffin "that's real copper, it is!" EGSB.png Rarity's penny in Ragamuffin's hand EGSB.png Rarity blushing at Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity blushing and staring EGSB.png Rarity suddenly lovestruck EGSB.png Rarity "you can't afford my thoughts" EGSB.png Ragamuffin helps Rarity off the floor EGSB.png Ragamuffin introduces himself EGSB.png Ragamuffin winks at Rarity EGSB.png Ragamuffin offers to carry Rarity's bags EGSB.png Rarity handing her bags to Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity infatuated with Ragamuffin EGSB.png Ragamuffin trying to pronounce Rarity EGSB.png Rarity correcting Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity enunciating her name EGSB.png Ragamuffin still struggles to pronounce Rarity EGSB.png Rarity "close enough" EGSB.png Rarity enters the concert stage area EGSB.png Rarity approaching her friends on stage EGSB.png Ragamuffin carrying Rarity's bags EGSB.png Rarity giggling giddily at Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity waving goodbye to Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity "out of a historical romance novel" EGSB.png Rarity head over heels in love EGSB.png Rarity's friends puzzled by her idea of romance EGSB.png Rarity applauding for Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rainbooms getting ready to perform EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity singing EGSB.png The Rainbooms performing All Good EGSB.png Rarity and Applejack singing together EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ "absolutely amazing" EGSB.png Rainbow Dash starts to pony up EGSB.png Rainbow Dash rising into the air EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ pony up EGSB.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the stage EGSB.png Equestria Girls nervous in the dark EGSB.png Rainbow Dash powering down EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "it's about to go down!" EGSB.png Cruise patrons panic around the stage EGSB.png Rainbow annoyed by panicking people EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "stop screaming!" EGSB.png Rainbow annoyed; friends deeply concerned EGSB.png The Luxe Deluxe dead in the water EGSB.png Ship crew keeping the patrons calm EGSB.png Rainbooms looking nervous on the stage EGSB.png Rarity "what happened to the engine?" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie groaning loudly EGSB.png Pinkie "shut down before its time" EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "ruin our fun" EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie unsure EGSB.png Rainbow's friends getting tired of her EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie are not with RD EGSB.png Rarity in the ship's lower deck EGSB.png Rarity exploring the lower deck EGSB.png Rarity looking for Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity hears the sound of Irish music EGSB.png Rarity knocking on stage area door EGSB.png Rarity calling out to Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity flustered over seeing Ragamuffin EGSB.png Rarity keeping her composure EGSB.png Rarity "just in the neighborhood" EGSB.png Rarity hears a commotion past the door EGSB.png Rarity peeking into the stage area EGSB.png Rarity surprised by what she sees EGSB.png Rarity and people watching Ragamuffin EGSB.png Ragamuffin doing an Irish stepdance EGSB.png Rarity watches Ragamuffin dance EGSB.png Rarity "who needs electricity" EGSB.png Rarity "whatever this is" EGSB.png Rarity and Ragamuffin sit on the stage EGSB.png Ragamuffin notices Rarity staring at him EGSB.png Ragamuffin "you wouldn't understand" EGSB.png Rarity "well, actually" EGSB.png Rarity "school production of Bedazzled" EGSB.png Rarity shyly brushes hair out of her face EGSB.png Rarity "bedazzled magical boots" EGSB.png Rarity "from her fairy bootmother" EGSB.png Rarity notices Ragamuffin smiling at her EGSB.png Rarity and Ragamuffin lean in closer EGSB.png Rainbow Dash zooms in and grabs Rarity EGSB.png Rainbow leads her friends to ship's stern EGSB.png Rainbow "this is more important" EGSB.png Rainbow's friends looking very annoyed EGSB.png Rainbow's friends look over the ship's edge EGSB.png Rainbow Dash looking puzzled at the water EGSB.png Mane 7 looking out at empty water EGSB.png Rainbow "whoosh-whoosh-whoosh" EGSB.png Rainbow "little ribbon thingies!" EGSB.png Twilight "the greatest magic of all" EGSB.png Twilight sarcastic "Mother Nature" EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "and then?" EGSB.png Rainbow "we take no prisoners!" EGSB.png Twilight "where would we take them?" EGSB.png Rainbow walks up to rest of the girls EGSB.png Rainbow tries to get other girls on her side EGSB.png Rarity and Sunset Shimmer look away EGSB.png Rainbow turns her back on her friends EGSB.png Twilight crosses her arms at Rainbow EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle feeling a little guilty EGSB.png Applejack seasick at the breakfast table EGSB.png Rarity comforts a seasick Applejack EGSB.png Sunset sits down across from Twilight EGSB.png Twilight "I wasn't very nice to Rainbow" EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer "no one's blaming you" EGSB.png Twilight puts her hand on Sunset's hand EGSB.png Sunset suggests making up with Rainbow EGSB.png Equestria Girls at the ship's starboard side EGSB.png Sunset about to go looking for Rainbow EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "of course I'm in!" EGSB.png Twilight with Sunset one hundred percent EGSB.png Sunset and girls all staring at Twilight EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer "then get on board" EGSB.png Twilight realizing what Sunset meant EGSB.png Twilight realizing what "on board" means EGSB.png Twilight nervously walks to the lifeboat EGSB.png Rarity "inform the below-deck crew" EGSB.png Rarity being overly dramatic EGSB.png Rarity "one a lonely coal miner" EGSB.png Rarity "the other a sophisticated beauty" EGSB.png Applejack getting sick in front of Rarity EGSB.png Rarity blushing "I'll help Applejack" EGSB.png Sunset and Twilight leave ship to their friends EGSB.png Twilight telekinetically lowering the lifeboat EGSB.png Girls and cruise patrons scared of wild lightning EGSB.png Rarity holding a walkie-talkie EGSB.png Rarity speaking into walkie-talkie EGSB.png Rarity "repeat the words you said" EGSB.png Pinkie scared and holding her friends EGSB.png Lightning bouncing around the girls EGSB.png Girls cower in fear of magic lightning EGSB.png Rarity "I'm beginning to wonder" EGSB.png Lightning strikes close to Rarity EGSB.png Walkie-talkie slips out of Rarity's hands EGSB.png Walkie-talkie flies out of Rarity's grip EGSB.png Rarity "this is no ordinary storm!" EGSB.png Pinkie "I don't think she heard you" EGSB.png Lightning striking near Equestria Girls EGSB.png Pinkie Pie running up to her friends EGSB.png Fluttershy asking Pinkie Pie "when?" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "she didn't say" EGSB.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy waiting EGSB.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy knocked over EGSB.png Fluttershy and Rarity on unstable deck EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "watch out for rocks!" EGSB.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity sliding backward EGSB.png Rarity screaming "I hate this!" EGSB.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie slide to ship's bow EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity feeling dizzy EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "you might not have to!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the sharp rocks EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity tossed by collision EGSB.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie see ship sinking EGSB.png Lighting strikes near the sinking cruise ship EGSB.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie watch ship sink EGSB.png Fluttershy repeats "we're sinking!" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "there go the lifeboats" EGSB.png Pinkie "very specific lightning strike" EGSB.png Lightning strikes over Equestria Girls EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity afraid of lightning EGSB.png Lightning surging over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Cruise passengers plagued by lightning EGSB.png Magic lightning surging powerfully EGSB.png Bright light shining over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Storm King's insignia over Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Lightning threatens the cruise passengers EGSB.png Magic lighting being pulled away EGSB.png Sky starts to clear over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Twi, Sunset, and RD race back to the ship EGSB.png Equestria Girls on the tilting deck EGSB.png Equestria Girls try to keep balance EGSB.png RD, Twi, and Sunset flying onto the ship EGSB.png Equestria Girls happy to see their friends EGSB.png Mane Seven reunite on sinking ship EGSB.png Equestria Girls listening to Twilight EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "who's with me?" EGSB.png Equestria Girls cheer with Twilight EGSB.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity join hands EGSB.png Pinkie and Sunset Shimmer join hands EGSB.png Equestria Girls powering up EGSB.png Mane 7 with cutie marks on their cheeks EGSB.png Equestria Girls fully ponied up EGSB.png Rainbow excited to save the day EGSB.png Rarity "I'll make a new lifeboat!" EGSB.png Twilight and Rarity work together EGSB.png Rarity using her construct powers EGSB.png Rarity fashioning something off-screen EGSB.png Rarity creates a giant crystal lifeboat EGSB.png Twilight and Rarity complete phase 1 EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle levitates Mr. Waddle EGSB.png Mr. Waddle floats down to the lifeboat EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Twilight levitates passengers to lifeboat EGSB.png Ship crew and passengers on the island EGSB.png Rarity handing lifejackets to Applejack EGSB.png Ragamuffin "I s'pose this is goodbye" EGSB.png Rarity heartbroken to say goodbye EGSB.png Rarity "take care of yourself" EGSB.png Rarity "don't let anyone tell you" EGSB.png Rarity being overdramatic again EGSB.png Rarity "all coal turns to diamonds!" EGSB.png Ragamuffin speaks without an accent EGSB.png Rarity shocked by Ragamuffin' lack of accent EGSB.png Applejack puts an arm around Rarity EGSB.png Equestria Girls stranded on the island EGSB.png Sunset looks back at Staff of Sacanas EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png |index}}